Problem: If we count by $3\text{'s}$ starting with $1,$ the following sequence is obtained: $1,$ $4,$ $7,$ $10,$ $\dots.$ What is the $100^\text{th}$ number in the sequence?
Solution: Since the successive terms of the sequence increase by $3,$ we relate the sequence to nearby multiples of $3$ and display the table below. Compare each of the terms of the sequence with the multiple of $3$ directly below it. Notice that each term of the sequence is $2$ less than the corresponding multiple of $3$ directly below it. Since the $100^\text{th}$ multiple of $3$ is $300,$ the corresponding term of the sequence is $300-2=\boxed{298}.$ $$
\begin{array}{|c|c|c|c|c|c|c|}
\hline
\text{order of terms} & 1 & 2 & 3 & 4 & \dots & 100 \\
\hline
\text{terms of sequence} & 1 & 4 & 7 & 10 & \dots & ? \\
\hline
\text{multiples of 3} & 3 & 6 & 9 & 12 & \dots & (300)\\
\hline
\end{array}
$$